Starting The Year With A Bang
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary's new year started off a little different than she expected. Clace. Oneshot.


_Another New Years oneshot! Haha. I wrote quite a few this time..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Shit," Clarissa Morgenstern gasped as she felt a bite on her neck. The brick was cold against her neck and hard behind her head but when her underwear were pushed to the side and his cock slid into her, she forget about the fact that she was currently getting fucked against an apartment wall on the eleventh floor. The golden haired guy slid a hand around her hip to her ass giving it a squeeze and pulling her against him. "Shit!" Clary repeated, a shudder running through her.

She had never done anything like this before.

One minute, she had been trying to get away from creeps at the party, and the next minute she was out on the fire escape of the apartment, making out with some random guy.

And now she was having sex with him.

"Ssh," the guy said, and there was a slight laugh to his voice. "Don't want one of the neighbours to notice us!" Clary tried to hold back her own laugh, but she couldn't help a giggle that slipped out, that quickly turned into a moan as he thrust into her again. Clary tried to keep quiet, but there was something about the position that they were in and the whole slightly scary factor of them having sex in such a public place that was making it hard for her to keep her lips pressed together. The guy leaned back in to kiss her, and Clary eagerly kissed him back, gripping his shoulders.

The golden haired guy was taller than her by quite a bit—which wasn't exactly hard, given her short stature—and the only reason why this position was able to work was because Isabelle Lightwood had convinced her to wear ridiculously high heels.

She was thankful for that now.

He reached down with the hand that wasn't gripping her ass and touched between her legs. Clary gasped as one of his thick fingers found her clit and turned in quick, hard circles, and her body jerked against his. He clearly knew what he was doing, and Clary's body was turning to mush under his touch. She was pushed up hard against the brick wall and her lover was holding her up on the other side, and that was the only reason that her legs were melting underneath her and she was collapsing on the ground.

Clary had been with a total of three guys before this man. There had been her best friend, Simon Lewis, who she had lost her virginity to, and they were both absolutely terrible at it. Then there had been her high school boyfriend, Jordan Kyle, who had been better than Simon, but still not all that great. And then there had been Sebastian Verlac, who she had been going out with until about three months ago, when she had caught him making out with her roommate, Kaelie Whitewillow. He had been the best that she had had sex with, and the only one who had actually ever made her orgasm, other than her own hand.

But this guy was ten times better.

And she didn't even know his name.

"Fuck," came a growl from the guy, and Clary shivered again as she felt him adjust his legs, spreading them slightly so that he could push into her deeper.

"I thought you said—" she was interrupted and as she let out a whine at a particularly hard thrust. "—That we had to be quiet?" Jace lifted his head to look at her properly, and she was surprised by how gold his eyes were. His hair was hanging down, shaggy over his forehead and in his eyes, and he was genuinely _pretty_. Clary blinked at him, forgetting her teasing words from previously, but then he thrust in again, the hand on her clit pinching it between her fingers, and then she was coming. She tightened around him, and then Jace was letting out a grunt, and the hand on her ass tightened so hard it hurt a little, but she just held onto his shoulders as he came and filled the condom. He was breathing heavily against her shoulder, and he was just lifting his head when there was a loud laugh from the window above them.

Both Clary and her lover looked up wide eyed as light flooded out the window in the apartment above, and they wondered for a perilous second if someone was going to come out on the fire escape. If they came out and looked down, they would see the two of them together, and there was a good chance from their position that they would be able to see what they were doing.

Thankfully, though, it seemed like they just wanted some air, and Clary and the guy let out a sigh of relief when no one came out. Clary let out a laugh as he backed away from her and pulled off the condom.

"Ew," Clary muttered and he looked up with a laugh as he realized that he didn't have anywhere to wrap it up with ad throw away. "You're gonna have to take that back inside." The guy wrinkled his nose and laughed with her, adjusting himself with one hand, pulling up his jeans and doing up the button awkwardly.

"Um," he paused when he heard screaming from inside, someone yelling that the countdown for midnight was about to start. "I'm Jace, by the way," he told her.

"I'm Clary," she couldn't help but feel her eyes widen in surprise at the fact that she had just had sex with a guy without even knowing his name. Without him even knowing her name. Jace Herondale didn't look all that surprised, so maybe it wasn't so uncommon to him, but he did look awkward, holding the tied off condom in one hand, the pair of them freezing their asses off on the fire escape. The screams from inside were mixed together with so many other voices, from all the other open windows of the apartment that they were in as well as the one next to them.

"3...2...1!" There were cheers and fireworks started going off in the distance and Clary looked across at Jace. He smiled at her, and then leaned in, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the mouth, which felt completely different from the intense kisses before. When he pulled back he swallowed.

"Uh, there's this diner I know— _Taki's_? Want to go for milkshakes?" He asked her and Clary felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, sounds great."

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
